brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Parinwaris/Pokemon Brick Bronzee Season 2 Part 4 - NEW STORY PLS THIS IS SO BORINGG
Pokemon Brick Bronzee Season 2 Part 4 - NEW STORY PLS THIS IS BORINGG Parinwaris, as expected, created another part with only one person commented on it. Now let's go on with the story. He noticed that this story is really bad, he wouldn't even read it more than twice because it was first cringey in an OK level but now it turns out that he's trying too hard to create a fun story and it turns out plain cringe and dead jokes all around. He wants to create a "far better" story with amazing storylines even though he failed so many times. Now he'll start a story he expected that it would be good. He's not trying too hard now, he's just gonna create some new story ideas and stop using the name "Pokemon Brick Bronzee" Region Of War : Elementia Probably like a long version of Pokemon movies but this would be for the region elementai of gen 100 project i created. Preview Elementia, a region with doverse landscapes and geography, who will ever know that a lot fo years ago, this was once a region with conflict which has never came to an end. The conflict all started with light side staying with so much happiness got attention from the dark side people which can't travel to the light side because of Mt.Civille, the highest mountain in Elementia, blocking every single available path that should've made everyone stay in peace. So the dark side decided to dig a short cave from the north cliff side which is the dark side, to the another side and went down through the mountains and reached the Gigantic Lake where the capital of light side is and declared a war. Style It may look dramatic but actually its 100% comedy when the dark side soldiers are travelling to the light side. But after that it would probably be sad and emotional and then after that it would be..erm...no i won't spoil.. ROBLOX Scrolling Style Its a story based on daily life of Parinwaris when the school is closed, enter www.roblox.com, scroll through the games, select a random game, play, I will do this in my real life when i can and i will tell all of what happened in the game when i was playing. Of course the first game in this story is gonna be PBB, since we're in the PBB wikia and the first part will tell that Life Of An Idol Style It would be a story about an imaginary idol, i can't think of a name for him/her yet. That imaginary person would probably be a man. It would be a story which seems like its someone's real life even though its not. When you read it it would feel like you're in that situation with that imaginary idol. Of course it would be an imaginary k-pop idol becuase kpop idol's life are more interesting than the others, maybe soon I will switch. I am not really much familliar with these types of stories though. This is the one I'm least familliar with so if you chose this one please keep in mind that the story might not be as good as the other ones. I still want to hear some more ideas in the comments, feel free to comment if you want to suggest some more. I know I'm trying too hard but I just want to have a story for all of you to read. Also I'm a content mod now so if there are still any busy work in the wiki left, go to message wall pls and spam my wall about the busy work that I didn't know. Now here's the poll: Please vote, 1 vote can change the winner. Which story do you want to replace Pokemon Brick Bronzee Season 2? Region Of War : Elementia ROBLOX Scrolling Life Of An Idol Keep Pokemon Brick Bronzee(don't vote this pls) Category:Blog posts